1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to form-fill sealing machines that are adapted to form packages, in particular, resealable packages that are suitable for containing a number of separate articles, e.g., candies, chocolates, grilled bits of rice cake, or any other confectionery products. The present invention also relates to packages formed by such form-fill machines and methods of manufacturing the packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resealable pillow packages are known that have take-out openings that can be resealed after articles have been taken out from the packages. For example, packages for wet tissues are well known as such resealable pillow packages and this type of resealaable packages are taught, for example, by Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-24377.
More specifically, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-24377 teaches a resealable package that has a top wall, in which a substantially U-shaped tearable line is defined. An sheet-like outer cover may be bonded to the upper surface of the top wall of the package by adhesive that can be repeatedly used for bonding. Therefore, when the outer cover is lifted, an inner cover that is defined by a region enclosed by the tearable line is removed from the package together with the outer cover, so that an opening may be formed in the top wall of the package. The opening may permit the articles within the package to be taken out through the opening. The opening may be sealingly closed when the removed outer cover is again bonded to the upper surface of the top wall. Because the opening can be resealed, the remaining articles may be prevented from being exposed to the ambient air and from being desiccated.
In addition, both ends of the tearable line of the package of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-24377 are bifurcated. The bifurcated potions of the tearable line may serve to disperse the pulling force applied to both ends of the tearable line when the inner cover is pulled during the removal of the outer cover. Therefore, the propagation of the tearing beyond both ends of the tearable line can be prevented.
However, if the inner cover has been pulled by a strong force, the bifurcated portions of the tearable line may not resist against the pulling force even if the pulling force has been divided at the bifurcated portions. Therefore, a possibility has existed that the bifurcated portions will not be able to prevent the propagation of the tearing beyond both ends of the tearable line. Thus, if the tearing propagates to extend beyond the bonding area of the outer cover, the sealing property cannot be ensured.